Snow Angel
by SalemProphet
Summary: Collection of Drabbles Everyone knows the story of Itachi and his younger brother. But what of his partner? KisameSister no incest May lead to serious Fanfic.
1. She Watches

Discalimer: Naruto and all related (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Company. No profit has been made on this fan-made fiction.

A/N: OooKay. Oneshot. Kisame. His little sister. Need i say more?

OoOoOo

A fire blazed in the muggy summer night. Kisame, infamous Ex-ninja of the Mist Village, virtually tore off his cumbersome Akatsuki cloak and all but collapsed on the ground. Itachi, as always, calmly, slowly sat down with his back to a tree trunk. Knowing that Itachi would take the first watch, Kisame closed his eyes and, in the darkness, memories crept up as they have for years.

OoOoOo

I strapped on my sandals as slowly as I could, prolonging my departure. My younger sister sat nearby, in the shadow of the inner archway to their home, and watched. I glanced behind at her, my mistake. She sat with her arms wrapped her knees, her impossibly big blue eyes stared out with an eerie calm.

"I'll be back," I said, though I don't know why I did.

"Yes."

I looked back again, and I almost reconsidered. This mission was nothing; a competent Chuunin could easily complete it. But I am an ANBU now, and at age fourteen! I had a lot to prove. And in the Village of the Bloody Mist, it's do, or die. I rose, and stood awkwardly in the threshold, half-in and half-out. I looked back and saw her the blue of her eyes freeze over.

I hated when she got like that. My Little Tsukiko, cold and emotionless. Like a Shinobi. Law 25: A Shinobi Never Shows His Emotions. I hated the fact that she thought she had to be strong. I hated when she tried to protect herself. But I knew. I knew that it won't work. Not allowing your emotions to show doesn't mean that they're not there. She was only three-years-old after all. She was afraid. I turned away.

I shouldered the Samehada and opened the sliding door, letting in a gust of icy wind. It skimmed over my cheek, and I shuddered. My "modified" body was strong, but it had its weaknesses. Being cold-blooded was one of them. A real pain in the ass when you consider that I was a ninja of the Bloody Mist, where it snowed year-round. It got real cold, real fast.

"I'll be back," I said again, knowing my words would have know effect.

"Yes," she said again, a breath of steam hovering over her mouth.

I stepped out onto the 4-inch snow, my sandals _crunch-crunch-crunching_. I leaped into the air and the wind pulled her words into my ear. "_You have to_."

OoOoOo

A year had passed, and I became one of the chosen few to join the newly assembled Seven Swordsmen. Besides Zabuza, I was the youngest in the group and most of the others would tease me about it.

"_Hey, Brat! Why don't you just go home?_"

"_A Shinobi's life isn't for a kid like you!_"

I didn't care about that; i wouldn't deserve to be a ninja if I broke with only a few sharp words. The worst part was when they tried to tease Tsukiko. For the first few months I tried to keep her at home, not to spare her the images of death. I never hid my true self to her. But I tried to keep her from becoming a target of their "practice." She wouldn't listen to me though, she did as she wanted whenever she wanted. As we trained she would always sit nearby, watching, always watching. Zabuza was the worst, sometimes going so far as charging her. His sword would stopped right above her head, dropping farther as the attacks became more frequent. She didn't bat an eye.

Later, after his latest defeat at trying to scare her, he turned to me and growled, "Most Shinobi trained rigorously so that killing mercilessly would become second nature to them; that, that _girl_ was born with that nature."

I looked over to where Tsukiko was watching Raiga and that little kid, Suigetsu, spar. Her eyes followed the movements easily, and she mouthed the words as they shouted the names of their techniques.

_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_.

_Suiton: Suiryoudan no Jutsu._

"Yeah," I agreed. "A natural."

OoOoOo

My father's words echoed in my ears, and I could clearly picture the exact moment he said them.

OoOoOo

_It was a late winter night that she had been born. All around was the sound of wind whistling threw the leafless trees and the steady thud of hail on rooftops and against windowpanes. _

_Father held the child as Mother slipped into a fevered sleep, one she wouldn't wake up from. I was only thirteen at the time and I was amazed that my father had let me witness the birthing. _Why? _I thought, and then I supposed that it was because he knew Mother would die. _But what was it really? _I wonder now. Father hadn't_ loved_ Mother, nor did I. What would it matter if I watched her die? _

_I had to stand on my toes to see over my father's broad shoulder and at that moment I gasped. Her eyes! They were _open_. She hadn't been existed half an hour ago. She couldn't possibly open her eyes this early. _

"**She has the Spirit of the Moon in her**_," my father said, gazing deeply into my younger sister's bottomless ice blue eyes. "_**The Spirit of Water and of the Moon are intertwined. She is the future, or the end**._"_

OoOoOo

I remember the moment so well, and I still wonder what that meant. Spirit of the Moon? Is he speaking of Tsukiyomi, the God of the Moon? I don't know, and likely I'll never know. I left the Village over a decade ago.

OoOoOo

Springtime had come, and it was warm enough to rain, rather than snow. Tsukiko stood between me and the outer gates of the Village. Her chin-length bangs were plastered to her face and the rest of her ebony hair whipped wildly in the air.

"You have to stay," even in the middle of a tempest she spoke clearly.

"I can't," I told her. "Don't follow." I ran past her, through the gates, gone.

OoOoOo

But she wouldn't listen to me. She does what ever she wants whenever she wants. She follows, and she watches.

OoOoOo

A/N: Hmm, what do you think? Should this remain a Oneshot? Or should it continue? And yes I know Tsukiko is a Mary-sue. You don't need to tell me that.


	2. Sleep is a Bad Thing

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and Company. No profit has been made on this fan-made fiction.

A/N: Um...I'm running out of things to say...

**Sleep is a Bad Thing**

**A young sixteen year old girl was found deceased today in her locked bedroom...Medical records state that she died from blood loss...**

"**...Cut her wrists...Bled out...Horrible, tragic death..."**

**...The only daughter of Metaru Noburu, Tsukiko was...**

**...Only other living relative is her brother, traveling under the alias "Hoshigaki Kisame." An S-ranked rogue-nin and former member of the Seven Swordsmen...whereabouts are currently unknown...**

OoOoOo

A pair of vermilion eyes glowed in the darkness, the silence interrupted by only the snores of a sharkman.

Kisame stirred in his bed across the room. I frowned. How could he sleep so peacefully? Foolishness. Did he trust me so much that he showed his vulnerable side to me? He'll die with that presumption.

But I didn't kill him. After all, he was a reminder that sleep was a bad thing.

Kisame stirred again, this time reaching out for...what? He whimpered when his hand met nothing, when he didn't find what he sought.

It wasn't often that I allowed myself the indulgence of wondering. Thinking back, doubting yourself, hesitating. Those were a Shinobi's greatest enemies. But I couldn't help it this time. I wondered.

This night, like so many others, Kisame fell asleep quickly. In this state you were most vulnerable, yet he embraced it so eagerly. His Samehada stored huge amounts of chakra and I had seen for myself that Kisame could survive on this reserve for several days straight. Why, then, did he rest? Why did he purposely make himself weak?

I, myself, would never allow myself to become weak like Kisame. Sleep was when you remember, when you regret. I see ahead, to my own future, not to the past.

Sleep was a bad thing.

OoOoOo

The next morning I woke up to hear Itachi's breathing, shallow and irregular. I smiled. He'd probably spent all night watching me, thinking. I know he is confused. I know he'll never understand.

Sleep was when her ghost comes back. Sleep was when she was still alive, still tormenting me. Sleep was when I was closest to her.

Uchiha Itachi, who murdered his own clan, his _family_, will never understand.

OoOoOo

A/N: Yeah, very short but it conveys what I'm trying to say right? Well, that was Itachi "wondering" if you didn't figure it out.

And I REALLY didn't want her last name to be Hoshigaki (what does that mean again?)...So, I'm making "Hoshigaki Kisame" a nickname of sorts.

Any thoughts on his first name? I might use it. Maybe.

Arigatou for reading! and remember to read You and Me, a oneshot spinoff of these drabbles!

check out my poll on my page!


End file.
